Nunca supe lo que tuve hasta que te perdi
by RAMIHRG
Summary: Erina había oído varias veces el famoso refrán "Nunca se sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde" pero nunca le dio impotencia hasta que un día su vida de un giro ¿será capaz Erina de resistir a la tentación? ¿Escogerá con el corazón o dejará que su orgullo lo haga por ella? ¿Será capaz Soma de perdonar la traición?.
1. Capitulo1

Soma y Erina nunca tuvieron una buena relación hasta después de que Soma la salvase de su padre, logrando así la victoria para los rebeldes. A partir de ese acontecimiento podría notarse un cambio en dicha relación y cada día que pasaba iba mejorando.

Era un día cualquiera en la academia Tōtsuki, la nueva Elite Ten, formada por : Erina Nakiri ( primer asiento), Soma Yukihira (Segundo asiento), Satoshi Isshiki (tercer asiento), Terunori Kuga (cuarto asiento), Akira Hayama (quinto asiento), Ryō Kurokiba (sexto asiento), Alice Nakiri (séptimo asiento), Takumi Aldini (octavo asiento), Nene Kinokuni (noveno asiento) y Megumi Tadokoro (décimo siento).

"Yo creo que este año deberíamos de intentar hacer algo diferente", dijo cierto chef pelirrojo con unos penetrantes ojos dorados, " la temática siempre es la misma en todos los años, podríamos probar en cambiarla este año y ponerla relacionado con la comida que se sirve en los comedores".

"No voy a manchar el nombre de esta academia por tus absurdas proposiciones Yukihira", respondió cierta rubia con unos hermosos ojos amatista,"Debemos seguir con la misma temática, además de que aquí en esta academia estamos preparando a chefs que van a aspirar a algo mucho más que un simple comedor".

"Ai prima, eres increíblemente aburrida, la propuesta de Soma-kun parece ser interesante", responde la peli blanca con sus imponentes ojos rojos," ¿Tu que piensas Ryo?

"Lo que la señora elija estará bien", contestó sin más su secretario restándole importancia al asunto.

"Uhhhh...tú eres incluso más molesta que Yukihira Ailce y ya he dicho que no pienso hacer eso en algo tan importante como es la Selección de Otoño",dijo Erina mientras cruzaba los brazos de bajo de su pecho.

"Erina-sama tiene razón", dijo Megumi con timidez," yo también vengo de un comedor y no hay Tanya variedad de comida como en los años anteriores".

"Oh vamos Megumi, pensaba que estabas de mi lado", respondió resignado Soma," hay tanta variedad de comida como en un restaurante de lujo ya que cada comedor es diferente y proporciona diferentes tipos de platos y comida", este busco a Takumi con la mirada y al encontrarle añadió,"Takumi ayúdame".

Takumi fue a apoyar a su amigo pero al abrir la boca sintió ciertos ojos penetrando-lo.

"Lo siento Soma-kun, pero estas solo en esto", se rasco la nuca con bastante nerviosismo.

"Maldito cobarde" pensó el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un suspiro de molestia.

"Bueno, si nadie tiene nada más que añadir iremos a las votaciones", respondió Hisako, la secretaria de Erina mientras sacaba su tablet.

Después de varios minutos la Elite Ten pudieron llegar a un acuerdo.

"Muy bien, después de quedar 4-6 a favor de seguir con la temática de los años anteriores, queda por finalizada esta reunión", comentó Erina mientras se levantaba y veía cómo los miembros se iban retirando.

"Tienes suerte de que seas Erina Nakiri, sino mi preopuesta hubiese ganado", se burló Soma mientras miraba a Erina.

"No se trata de suerte, sino de tener sentido común cosa que tú careces de ella", Erina salió del edificio y camino hasta su coche privado," mañana quiero los informes en mi mesa a primera hora de la mañana Yukihira".

"Ai ai, los tendrás Nakiri ¿sabes? No te vendría mal que te relajes del trabajo un poco, te vas a volver loca".

"Corrección Yukihira, tú me vuelves loca que es diferente", esta se subió a su coche y le miro a través de la ventana.

"No se si debería de sentirme alagado o insultado", se rio con ganas el pelirrojo.

"A primera hora Yukihira", dicho esto, Soma vio como Erina se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña hasta perderse en los árboles.

"Algún día lograrás terminar conmigo Erina", pensó Soma después de subirse a su motocicleta y así regreso al dormitorio Estrella Polar.


	2. Capitulo2

Cuando Soma llegó al dormitorio Estrella Polar recibió una llamada de su padre.

"Hola Pops ¿Que tal el viaje?", respondió Soma mientras miraba hacia el cielo y metía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros.

"Bastante bien ¿sabes que en España el plato típico del país es el arroz con marisco y lo llaman "Paella"?", congreso su padre mientras mordía un trozo de calamar frito.

"Eso suena interesante viejo, ¿Cuando volverás a Japón?".

"No lo se, pero no creo que sea hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, ¿a ocurrido algo?", respondió un poco serio el padre del pelirrojo.

"Nada malo, solo quería aplastarte en un shokugeki y así ves lo mucho que he mejorado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto".

"Jaja sigue entrenando hijo y verás como algún día podrás derrotarme, claro después de 500 derrotas más", se burló su padre mientras reía.

"Solo me ganaste 429 veces", contesto Soma un poco molesto mientras hacía un puchero.

"Recuerda Soma: para ser un buen chef primero tienes que ir encontrar a una mujer que haga darlo todo en la cocina".

"Eso suena un poco cliché papá".

"Algún día lo entenderás",respondió con una risilla Jōichirō cuando de golpe se escuchó ruidos de fondo y unas voces," Si si, ya voy, tengo que irme Soma, te llamo en un par de días", antes de que pudiera responder Soma se escuchó el pitido del móvil dando por terminada la conversación.

Soma se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y entró a la residencia.

"Hola Soma-kun, Yuki y yo estamos preparando unas galletas para almorzar", hablo una feliz Megumi.

"Hola Megumi, guárdame unas pocas ¿si?, iré a mi habitación a darme una ducha", sonrío el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a la habitación, cuando llego, se dio una ducha rápida y luego se tumbó en la cama.

"Una mujer que te haga darlo todo eh..." pensó Soma, cogió su móvil y vio que ya era bastante tarde mientras se levantaba y bajaba al salón cuando de golpe le sonó el móvil.

Alice Nakiri [19:30 pm]

Yukihira-Kun, este fin de semana vamos a ir a la playa, ¿ te quieres venir?

Soma Yukihira [19:31 pm]

Mmm...está bien, cuenta conmigo ¿Erina también va?

Alice Nakiri [19:32 pm]

Uh...no lo sé, ¿quieres ver a mi prima en bikini Yukihira?

Soma Yukihira [19:33 pm]

No me importaría, nunca le he visto con nada que no sea su uniforme o su traje de chef

Este al mismo recibir ningún mensaje después de varios minutos por parte de la peli blanca, se dirigió con los demás residentes del dormitorio.

"¡¡ERINAAAAAA!!!".

Se escuchó un fuerte grito por toda la mansión Nakiri y a cierta adolescente corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su prima rubia.

"¿Que es lo que quieres Alice?", respondió Erina cuando su prima entró en su habitación.

"Necesito que te pruebes todo esto", dejo encima de su cama un montón de conjuntos de bikinis.

"¿Perdona?¿para qué quieres que me pruebe todo eso?", alzo Erina la ceja mientas preguntaba con duda en su voz.

"Soma-kun me digo que quería verte en bikini porque siempre te ve con la misma ropa", hablo Alive con bastante emoción y picardía en su voz.

Erina al no esperarse esa respuesta no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran de un color rosado mientras se ponía nerviosa ante la idea de que Soma la viera de esa forma.

"¿Pero que dice ese idiota?¿Como se le ocurre decir algo como eso?", hablo con bastante vergüenza Erina mientras inconscientemente se tapaba más con las sábanas.

" Bueno, técnicamente vamos a la playa así que no tendrás más remedio que ponerte uno a menos que quieras asarte de calor claro", sonrío burlonamente Alice mientras la miraba divertida.

"Espera, espera, ¿como que vamos a la playa? Tengo cosas que atender como primer asiento, no puedo perder mi tiempo en algo como eso.

"Sabía que dirías eso y ya hablé con Hisako, Nene se encargará de hacer todo el papeleo por ti y también cancele todas tus citas del fin de semana".

"¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?".

"Ai prima pero lo grites así que me vas a dejar sorda, además en la vida no es todo trabajo y responsabilidades, piensa en esto como unas vacaciones".

Erina suspiró frustrada mientras se tocaba la sien con las dedos.

"Definitivamente no se quien es peor, si tú o Yukihira".

"Mañana a las nueve de la mañana te espero en la entrada de la mansión", hablo Alice mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada," y que no se te olvide poner la alarma porque sino vendré yo a despertarte y esto es una amenaza prima", sonrío Alice y salió de la habitación de Erina.

Esta cuando estuvo sola pensó en lo que le dijo Soma a su prima y volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente mientras su pulso aumentaba, se levantó de la cama y empezó a hacer la maleta mientras miraba los conjuntos que le trajo su prima antes.

"Mmm...¿cual le gustará más a Soma?", se preguntó Erina mientras se miraba en frente del espejo probándose las diferentes piezas," espera, ¿porque me preocupa lo que piense ese idiota?".

Por quinta vez en esa noche, Erina suspiró confusa mientras terminaba de empaquetarlo todo.

Al día siguiente, mientras Erina era puntual, con Soma era una cosa diferente...

"¡Soma-kun! Sino te levantas ahora vamos a llegar tarde y Erina se va a enfadar contigo" hablo una preocupada Megumi ya que conocía de más como era Erina cuando se cabreaba.

"Mmm...ya voy ya voy", bostezo Soma mientras se rascaba los ojos y se desperezaba.

Cuando logro ganar a sus ganas de volver a dormir, se ducho con la esperanza de que se le fuera un poco el sueño y bajo a prepararse el desayuno. Cuando termino de desayunar y de lavar su plato, se escuchó el pitido de un automóvil.

"Alice y Erina ya están aquí"' miro la peliazul a Soma"¿Donde están tus cosas?".

"Maldición, se me olvidó bajarlos, dile a Nakiri que no tardo" salió corriendo Soma escaleras arriba.

A los pocos minutos llegó Soma y vio como una Erina un poco cabreada lo esperaba fuera y con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cual va a ser tu excusa ahora Yukihira?", le miro Erina con una ceja alzada.

"Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir jeje, bonita caravana Nakiri".

"Sube de una vez, nos están esperando todos", rodó los ojos la rubia mientras subía a la caravana seguida por el pelirrojo.

"Bien ya que estamos todos y aún quedan un par de horas para llevar, ¿os apetece jugar a verdad o reto?", pregunto Alice mientras miraba al grupo.

"Me parece buena idea, así se nos hace el viaje más corto", hablo el chef rubio italiano.

"No", respondió sin emoción Erina mientras miraba por la ventana.

"No eres para nada divertida prima", hablo una Alice disgustada.

"Haya ma y yo también queremos jugar", hablo Hisako.

"Bien, entonces las parejas son: Megumi y Takumi, Hayama e Hisako, Erina y Soma y Ryo y yo", sonrío con un toque de travesura la peli blanca.

"Pero Megumi ni siquiera digo si quería jugar"' hablo un nervioso Takumi.

"No te preocupes por mi Takumi-sama, me apetece jugar", sonrío Megumi tranquilizando al chef italiano.

"Y yo dije que no quería jugar", hablo una fría Erina.

"Lo se, pero era para no dejar a Yukihira solo" cogió una botella la prima de Erina y la colocó en él media mientras hacían un circulo alrededor de ella.

Erina al ver que no tenía otra opción de sucio no rechistar más y miro la botella, Ryo le dio con la mano un toque suave haciendo que esta girase y parase señalando a Hayama. La joven pareja compuesta por el especialista en especias y la secretaría de Erina, se miraron mutuamente para después elegir verdad.

"¿Es verdad que el otro día fuisteis a una cita?".

Ambos jóvenes al oír aquello se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse.

"Bueno, no fue una cita cita...".

"Hayama necesitaba ayuda con algunas especies y me pidió que fuese con el, no paso nada más".

"Ya ya,seguro...", se rio Alice mientras miraba a los dos.

Hayama volvió a girar la botella señalando está a Erina, está el ver que era su turno empezó a ponerse nerviosa mientras miraba a su prima

"Elijo verdad", respondió Erina.

"¿Es verdad de que la comida de Soma es deliciosa pero tú orgullo te impide admitirlo?"

"Mejor dicho, elijo reto", contesto rápidamente Erina mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su prima.

"Te reto a que beses a Soma".


	3. Capítulo 3

Erina miró a su prima sin saber que decir mientras que en sus mejillas tenía un rojo carmesí.

"¿Co-como?", preguntó Erina aún en estado de shock sin creerse realmente si esas palabras salieron de su boca o fue a causa del cansancio y su imaginación.

"Que beses a Soma ¿sois un equipo no? Pero si lo prefieres tienes que besa a otro y el a otra, sino este juego no tendrá gracia", sonrío su prima.

Erina miró a Soma y luego al resto del grupo sin saber que hacer, por una extraña razón Erina sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar en Soma besándose con otra chica.

"Vamos Nakiri, solo es un beso ¿que hay de malo en eso?", sin que Erina se lo esperase Soma la sujeto de ambas mejillas y la beso.

Erina abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Soma encima de los suyos y al cabo de unos minutos se lo acabó siguiendo. El beso fue algo rudo aunque tenía un cierto toque de delicadeza por parte del pelirrojo, Soma puso sus manos en su cintura atrayendo a la rubia más a su cuerpo mientras que esta pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo del chef, cuando la falta de aire les hizo separase ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego separarse sin ser capaces de mirar al otro a la cara.

Alice y el resto miraron a Erina y a Soma como si de fantasmas se tratase ya que ninguno esperaba que hiciesen el reto, en especial Erina.

Después de unos cuantos retos más llegaron al tan esperado destino, cada uno cogió su equipaje y empezaron a caminar a la entrada del hotel.

"Muy bien chicos, cada uno que vaya a su habitación a cambiarse y en 30 minutos nos reunimos aquí para ir a la playa", contesto una animada Alice.

Los chefs empezaron a ir cada uno a su habitación menos Alice que fue con su prima.

"Hola Erina, ¿ya sabes que bikini vas a ponerte? ", Alice miró a su prima con cara divertida.

"No voy a ir", resoplo molesta la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Porque no?¿vas a quedarte encerrada leyendo tus mangas?", hizo un puchero algo tierno la peli blanca mientras miraba a su prima.

"No me apetece ir, ademas...", Erina por la vergüenza de lo que paso antes más que Soma la vería con poca ropa hizo que la rubia se pusiera de nuevo roja y no pudiese hablar.

"A Yukihira le va a gustar pongas lo que te pongas prima, no deberías de preocuparte por eso"

"¡NO ES POR ESE IDOTA!", grito aun más roja de lo que estaba ya Erina.

"Pues lamento decirte que si vas a ir", la cogió por la muñeca Alice y la arrastró a la habitación de la rubia"¿cuales te traiste de todos los que te enseñe?.

Erina al ver que no tendría más opción empezó a sacar todo lo que trajo.

"Mmm...este", señaló Alice.

"¿Segura?¿no es demasiado...llamativo?", respondió con vergüenza Erina mientras miraba a otro lado.

Alice al oír eso de su prima no pudo evitar reírse con ganas mientras se quitaba las lagrimas.

"Ai Erina, los bikinis son así, los bañadores de antes están ya pasados de moda además, así Yukihira puede ver lo que se está perdiendo"

Erina rodó los ojos algo molesta y bufo.

"¿Tú no te vas a ir a cambiar Alice?"

"Si, y más vale que aparezcas eh, no querrás que venga yo a por ti", sonrío Alice para luego marcharse a su propia habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando paso la media hora, todos estaban en el salón y caminaron todos juntos hacia la playa.

"En realidad me sorprende verte aquí Erina-sama", hablo Megumi mientras los chicos se encargaban de poner las sombrillas.

"A mi también me sorprende estar aquí", resoplo una Erina mientas veía como Soma se quitaba la camisa quedando solo en bañador dejando al descubierto su bien tonificado torso.

Después de que Alice consiguiera que Erina se quedase en bañador, el grupo se dividió en: Erina,Alice e Hisako tomando el sol, Takumi y Megumi haciendo un castillo de arena y Ryo,Soma y Hayama en el agua haciendo competiciones de a ver quien nadaba más rápido hasta el bollo y volvía.

Mientras a lo lejos, un grupo de chicos miraban al trío de mujeres tomando el sol y se acercaron a ellas.

"Pero mira que tres bombones tenemos aquí", hablo el primer chico mientras su mirada viajaba por el cuerpo de Erina.

Erina al notar que la miraban abrió los ojos y les miró.

"Nos estáis tapando el sol ¿podríais largaros?", alzo una ceja.

"Uff, la gatita es ruda eh", río el segundo chico.

"Mi prima tiene razón, irse antes de que se llevéis una paliza y hace un día demasiado bonito para estropearlo así", se bajo un poco las gafas de sol Alice mientras les miraba.

"¿Y vosotras sois las que nos va a dar la paliza?", hablo un poco molesto el último integrante del grupo.

"Ellas no, pero nosotros si"


End file.
